


On the First Day of Christmas

by argyle4eva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John intends to get as much entertainment out of the approaching holiday festivities as possible.  Fortunately, Sherlock is easy to shop for – after a fashion.  A 221B ficlet originally written for the 2013 <a href="http://sherlock-seattle.tumblr.com/post/35926621996/sherlock-seattle-holiday-card-exchange">Sherlock Seattle holiday card exchange</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 221 words exactly in Open Office Writer.

“Happy Christmas,” John said, handing Sherlock a small, brightly-wrapped gift. “Sorry it's not a freshly-murdered corpse. I'm on a budget.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you make me sound like a necrophiliac. It's not corpses I love, it's mysteries.” 

_I know_ , John thought. 

Sherlock tossed the package casually in his hand; his eyes widened when it jingled.

“My mum loves shaking presents,” John explained. “So I got the habit of putting a bell in packages. Covers most tell-tale sounds.”

Sherlock blinked, and seemed to resist an urge to shake the package again.

“Also, that isn't necessarily the original box in which the item was purchased, and I may or may not have had it wrapped at a different shop, if you were planning on comparing papers available around London.”

Sherlock squinted at the festive wrap as if that were a new and intriguing thought.

“Finally, I wouldn't suggest X-raying it at Bart's. You never know what could happen . . .”

Sherlock was now staring at the innocent-looking gift with laser intensity.

“Anyway, put it on the mantel for now,” John finished. “Still twelve days till Christmas.”

Sherlock made a small, frustrated whining sound in the back of his throat. 

_And so_ , John thought, smiling innocently on the outside, _the fun begins._


End file.
